In a Land of Myth and a Time of Magic
by MildeAmasoj
Summary: This is my collection of drabbles! They could be character's study, reflections, AUs, everything. I'm accepting requests and prompts. Canon and non-canon pairings. No slash, as always. Rated T to stay safe. Drabble 38: After Merlin died, Arthur was inconsolable. (Friendship & Angst, Hurt/Comfort & Family)
1. Chapter 1: Terrible Timing

**_DRABBLE: A drabble is an extremely short work of fiction of exactly one hundred words in length, not necessarily including the title. The purpose of the drabble is brevity, testing the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in an extremely confined space._**

**Hello!**

**This is my collection of drabbles! Each one of them will be exactly 100 words long, not counting the title. **

**They could be character's study, reflections, AUs, everything. **

**Most of them will probably be angsty. I don't know why, but I'm better at writing angst than any other emotion. It's probably because my favorite stories are angsty...**

**I'm accepting requests, as long as I find them inspiring. I'll write every kind of story, except from the ones containing slash. **

**Pairings you may find in this collection: Merlin/Freya, Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen, Uther/Ygraine, Hunith/Balinor. **

**There will be some OCs, like Merlin's and Freya's daughter Sylvia and Arthur's and Gwen's son Amhar. **

**Warning: these drabbles won't follow any logical order. Unless you think that a random order is a logical one.**

**Thanks to my beta _Lolaangelbunn_ and to _AlxM_ for her constant support!**

* * *

_**Drabble 1: Terrible Timing**_

* * *

_Summary: Balinor was a man with __a terrible timing. _

* * *

Balinor always thought of himself as a man with a terrible timing.

He had been too late in noticing Uther's deception, and Kilgharrah had been captured.

He had been too quick in leaving Ealdor and the beautiful Hunith behind, losing the chance to know his son.

And he had been too late in stopping the blade of an enemy knight.

And now, his son lay dead in his arms, while the prince frowned at his tears.

That fateful day, a dragonlord would save Camelot.

But he wasn't the one Destiny intended.

Balinor indeed was a man with a terrible timing.

* * *

**This one just... Sort of wrote itself on his own. Very angsty. **

**I may or may not expand this. Let me know if you want me to expand this and if you have any special requests!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	2. Chapter 2: Men

**This is my collection of drabbles! Each one of them will be exactly 100 words long, not counting the title.**

**I'm accepting requests, as long as I find them inspiring. I'll write every kind of story, except from the ones containing slash.**

**Warning: these drabbles won't follow any logical order. Unless you think that a random order is a logical one.**

**Thanks to my beta ****_Lolaangelbunn _****and to ****_AlxM_**** for her constant support!**

* * *

**_Drabble 2: Men_**

* * *

_Summary: Freya had always feared men. _

* * *

Freya had always been afraid of men.

She never knew her father, and her mother had been killed before her eyes.

She had been accepted by the Druids, and she had found a new family.

It was a man who attacked her, and it was a man that she killed, ruining her life forever.

It was a man, a Druid, who had thrown her out of the camp.

It was a man, the bounty hunter, who captured her.

It was a man, the prince, who killed her.

But in the end, it was a man, the warlock, who saved her.

* * *

**This wasn't anything special... **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	3. Chapter 3: Worth It

**This is my collection of drabbles! Each one of them will be exactly 100 words long, not counting the title.**

**I'm accepting requests, as long as I find them inspiring. I'll write every kind of story, except from the ones containing slash.**

**Warning: these drabbles won't follow any logical order. Unless you think that a random order is a logical one.**

**Thanks to my beta ****_Lolaangelbunn _****and to ****_AlxM_**** for her constant support!**

* * *

**_Drabble 3: Worth it_**

* * *

_Summary: Merlin's life had been a catastrophe, but it had been worth it. _

* * *

Merlin had always thought he was doomed to be forever unhappy.

He had been gifted with powers beyond imagination, but he had learned to hide them.

He lived in a place where, if he didn't pay attention, he would be executed for something he had been born with.

All in all, his life had been a complete catastrophe.

But in that moment, seeing his formerly cursed wife smiling tiredly at him and holding their tiny daughter in his arms, while her minuscule hand curled itself on his finger, he couldn't help but feel that it had all been worth it.

* * *

**Angsty and fluffy at the same time... A strange couple, but a good one. **

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	4. Chapter 4: Heart's Games

**This is my collection of drabbles! Each one of them will be exactly 100 words long, not counting the title.**

**I'm accepting requests, as long as I find them inspiring. I'll write every kind of story, except from the ones containing slash.**

**Warning: these drabbles won't follow any logical order. Unless you think that a random order is a logical one.**

**Thanks to my beta ****_Lolaangelbunn _****and to ****_AlxM_**** for her constant support!**

* * *

**_Drabble 4: Heart's Games_**

* * *

_Summary: Teaser for my next story. AU to 4x06. Morgana enchants Merlin, but not to kill Arthur..._

* * *

She threw water on the man, waking him up.

Merlin was chained, his arms hanging from the ceiling. He sputtered and tried to straighten himself.

Morgana had watched him for a long time. The boy whom she had loved in her past life had grown into a fine man.

She placed a hand on his forehead and was delighted to see the fear in his eyes.

The witch smirked and murmured a spell, her eyes flashing. His face blanched.

She whispered her command in his ear, his attention fully on her in his hypnotized state.

"You must conquer Guinevere's heart..."

* * *

**This will become a longer fic... One day...**

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	5. Chapter 5: Sacrifice

**This is my collection of drabbles! Each one of them will be exactly 100 words long, not counting the title.**

**I'm accepting requests, as long as I find them inspiring. I'll write every kind of story, except from the ones containing slash.**

**Warning: these drabbles won't follow any logical order. Unless you think that a random order is a logical one.**

**Thanks to my beta ****_Lolaangelbunn _****and to ****_AlxM_**** for her constant support!**

* * *

**_Drabble 5: Sacrifice_**

* * *

_Summary: Lancelot's thought as he steps through the veil. (4x02)_

* * *

The first time he had seen Merlin's magic, Lancelot had been scared.

That was one of the motives that led him to leave Camelot. How could a future knight be scared of a kind soul such as Merlin's?

Once he began to live in Camelot, he noticed that he no longer feared his friend's powers.

He was amazed by how Merlin managed to make magic seem so simple and beautiful at the same time.

He knew that the warlock was fundamental to Camelot and to Arthur.

He knew that Merlin had a destiny.

And he steeped through the veil, smiling.

* * *

**I wanted to try writing a different character. Was it ****_that_**** bad?**

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	6. Chapter 6: Every Single Moment

**This is my collection of drabbles! Each one of them will be exactly 100 words long, not counting the title.**

**I'm accepting requests, as long as I find them inspiring. I'll write every kind of story, except from the ones containing slash.**

**Warning: these drabbles won't follow any logical order. Unless you think that a random order is a logical one.**

**Thanks to my beta ****_Lolaangelbunn _****and to ****_AlxM_**** for her constant support!**

* * *

**_Drabble 6: Every Single Moment_**

* * *

_Summary: Uther remembers his beloved Ygraine. _

* * *

While placing the crown on her head, he couldn't help but think that it was nothing compared to the beauty of his queen.

She put her hand in his, and he clasped it firmly, knowing he had been waiting for her all his life.

He smiled at her and caressed her swollen belly, feeling his son's heartbeat for the first time.

She smiled at him for the last time and exhaled. Nothing followed. The only sounds that could be heard were his cries and Arthur's laments.

Uther remembered every single moment he had shared with Ygraine.

_"No! I love you..."_

* * *

**Uther's character is very complex, very passionate. I love writing about him; it feels like I'm discovering a complete new world. His love for Ygraine is so sweet and tragic... I think that when Uther loves, he does it with all his heart. **

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	7. Chapter 7: Promise

**This is my collection of drabbles! Each one of them will be exactly 100 words long, not counting the title.**

**I'm accepting requests, as long as I find them inspiring. I'll write every kind of story, except from the ones containing slash.**

**Warning: these drabbles won't follow any logical order. Unless you think that a random order is a logical one.**

**Thanks to my beta ****_Lolaangelbunn _****and to ****_AlxM_**** for her constant support!**

* * *

**_Drabble 7: Promise_**

* * *

_Summary: Hunith makes a promise to her newborn son. _

* * *

Hunith stroked her son's cheek softly, and he shifted in his sleep.

He woke up, without crying, and glanced at her with his big blue eyes full of curiosity.

She ruffled his dark hair, and he laughed for the first time, in the way only a newborn child can.

His eyes flashed gold, and a pot fell from the table.

She stared at her baby incredulously. He started crying, scared of something he couldn't even understand.

She already felt a strong sense of protection and love towards him, and tightened her grip on him.

"Everything will be alright, I promise."

* * *

**I love Hunith, she's so kind. She reminds me of my mum: she works hard and doesn't complain and she loves her son like more than anything else. **

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	8. Chapter 8: Explanation

**This is my collection of drabbles! Each one of them will be exactly 100 words long, not counting the title.**

**I'm accepting requests, as long as I find them inspiring. I'll write every kind of story, except from the ones containing slash.**

**Warning: these drabbles won't follow any logical order. Unless you think that a random order is a logical one.**

**Thanks to my beta ****_Lolaangelbunn _****and to ****_AlxM_**** for her constant support!**

* * *

**_Drabble 8: Explanation_**

* * *

_Summary: "Where's uncle Merlin?"_

* * *

"Daddy?"

Arthur glanced at his son, Amhar, who was observing him carefully.

He crouched down on his knees, so that they were at the same height, and hugged the boy.

Guinevere was watching them, sobbing.

"Where's uncle Merlin?"

Arthur released his grip on the boy, placing his hands in his shoulders.

He opened his mouth to speak, but then he thought better of it, settling instead just for a shake of his head.

Amhar frowned, not understanding his reaction.

"When will he come back?"

The king took in a shaking breath, and tears filled his eyes.

"He won't come back."

* * *

**Amhar is one of my OCs. He has Arthur's face traits, blond and curly hair, Gwen's eyes and is a knight as good as his father. He is wise and kind, he has inherited the best of Arthur and Gwen. Merlin is as much his uncle as is Elyan. **

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	9. Chapter 9: Morning

**This is my collection of drabbles! Each one of them will be exactly 100 words long, not counting the title.**

**I'm accepting requests, as long as I find them inspiring. I'll write every kind of story, except from the ones containing slash.**

**Warning: these drabbles won't follow any logical order. Unless you think that a random order is a logical one.**

**Thanks to my beta ****_Lolaangelbunn _****and to ****_AlxM_**** for her constant support!**

* * *

**_Drabble 9: Morning_**

* * *

_Summary: Freya loved the way Merlin looked at her when he woke up. _

* * *

Freya woke up to the bright light of the dawning sun.

She turned around and saw her husband, sleeping peacefully near her.

A wave of pure and unadulterated love, so strong and beautiful, overthrew her, leaving her breathless for a moment.

She took a moment to stroke his cheek and caress his hair, taking in every particular.

He opened his eyes, and a sleepy smile found its way on his face.

She marveled at how, every morning, in the moment between his dreams and reality, he always looked at her amazed.

Like he was seeing her for the first time.

* * *

**Just a bit of fluffy romance for our Merlin...**

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	10. Chapter 10: Too Late

**This is my collection of drabbles! Each one of them will be exactly 100 words long, not counting the title.**

**I'm accepting requests, as long as I find them inspiring. I'll write every kind of story, except from the ones containing slash.**

**Warning: these drabbles won't follow any logical order. Unless you think that a random order is a logical one.**

**Thanks to my beta ****_Lolaangelbunn _****and to ****_AlxM_**** for her constant support!**

* * *

**_Drabble 10: Too Late_**

* * *

_Summary: Arthur was too late to save his friend. _

* * *

Arthur stood there, shocked, while the sword flew towards him.

He suddenly felt someone pushing him aside, and he fell on the ground.

He unsheathed his sword, standing up and raising his head at the same time.

He could have never expected what he saw.

His servant had been the one to push him, to save him, and now the young man was on the ground, bleeding from the gaping wound in his chest.

With a cry of rage Arthur run his enemy through.

He turned around quickly, falling in his knees beside his best friend.

It was too late.

* * *

**Angst, tragedy... The usual. **

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	11. Chapter 11: Red Rose

**This is my collection of drabbles! Each one of them will be exactly 100 words long, not counting the title.**

**I'm accepting requests, as long as I find them inspiring. I'll write every kind of story, except from the ones containing slash.**

**Warning: these drabbles won't follow any logical order. Unless you think that a random order is a logical one.**

**Thanks to my beta ****_Lolaangelbunn _****and to ****_AlxM_**** for her constant support!**

* * *

**_Drabble 11: Red Rose_**

* * *

_Summary: The best gift Merlin had ever received was a red rose. _

* * *

Arthur and Merlin were inspecting the catacombs, running after an escaped sorcerer.

Merlin had been the one to free the boy, and Arthur had unfortunately been too slow to catch him. The prince was obeying to his father's orders, but he was purposely trying not to find the boy.

Arthur called Merlin over and showed him something the royal didn't understand.

Merlin feigned ignorance, but when Arthur turned around, he pocketed the red rose, smiling.

Many years after, when someone asked the Court Sorcerer which was the best gift he had ever received, he always answered it was a rose.

* * *

**I received a red rose two months ago, but the guy wasn't really my type. Mmh, I wonder what my type of man is... Probably one of the knights. Or Merlin. Or Arthur. Or them all together. *evil grin***

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	12. Chapter 12: Purple and Lilac

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited my collection!**

**This is my collection of drabbles! Each one of them will be exactly 100 words long, not counting the title.**

**I'm accepting requests, as long as I find them inspiring. I'll write every kind of story, except from the ones containing slash.**

**Warning: these drabbles won't follow any logical order. Unless you think that a random order is a logical one.**

**Thanks to my beta ****_Lolaangelbunn _****and to ****_AlxM_**** for her constant support!**

* * *

**_Drabble 12: Purple and Lilac_**

* * *

_Summary: Gwen remembered few things about her mother._

* * *

Gwen never spoke about her mother.

That was because she didn't remember much about her.

Her only memories were of a long-haired, dark-skinned and beautiful woman, who would stroke her hair and tell her stories every night.

Her mother was a seamstress, like her.

She would always sew purple and lilac colored dresses for her.

Gwen had donated the tiny dresses to other children, once she grew up.

But she still loved those colors.

That's why she wore a lilac dress on her wedding day and, as a queen, she wore purple.

Gwen wanted to feel her mother beside her.

* * *

**I can't always write angst ;)**

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	13. Chapter 13: First Meeting

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited my collection!**

**This is my collection of drabbles! Each one of them will be exactly 100 words long, not counting the title.**

**I'm accepting requests, as long as I find them inspiring. I'll write every kind of story, except from the ones containing slash.**

**Warning: these drabbles won't follow any logical order. Unless you think that a random order is a logical one.**

**Thanks to my beta ****_Lolaangelbunn _****and to ****_AlxM_**** for her constant support!**

* * *

**_Drabble 13: First Meeting_**

* * *

_Summary: The first time Arthur and Merlin met was when they were kids. _

* * *

The first time Arthur met Merlin was long before the warlock's arrival to Camelot.

Hunith had decided to pay a visit to Gaius, bringing her four-year-old son along.

The boy had to stay in the physician's chambers, having caught a fever while traveling.

The seven-year-old prince was staying there, too, since he had broken his arm during training.

Gaius had told Arthur to keep an eye on the child.

Merlin shivered and curled himself into a ball. The prince rolled his eyes and, draping a blanket over the warlock, thought that the boy should have stopped acting like a girl.

* * *

**Fluffy!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	14. Chapter 14: No Regrets

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited my collection!**

**This is my collection of drabbles! Each one of them will be exactly 100 words long, not counting the title.**

**I'm accepting requests, as long as I find them inspiring. I'll write every kind of story, except from the ones containing slash.**

**Warning: these drabbles won't follow any logical order. Unless you think that a random order is a logical one.**

**Thanks to my beta ****_Lolaangelbunn _****and to ****_AlxM_**** for her constant support!**

* * *

**_Drabble 14: No Regrets_**

* * *

_Summary: Merlin and Morgana didn't regret a thing. _

* * *

Merlin had told Morgana about his magic, and she had asked him to teach her.

Her magic grew day by day, as did their love.

It was in the middle of a lesson that they were caught.

They were being chased, but at least they were together.

The warlock had been wounded during their escape, and he was weak due to blood loss.

She had been hit by an arrow in the back.

They were on the ground, their hands intertwined.

And what else could they do, if not hold onto each other and die together?

They had no regrets.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	15. Chapter 15: Flowers

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited my collection!**

**This is my collection of drabbles! Each one of them will be exactly 100 words long, not counting the title.**

**I'm accepting requests, as long as I find them inspiring. I'll write every kind of story, except from the ones containing slash.**

**Warning: these drabbles won't follow any logical order. Unless you think that a random order is a logical one.**

**Thanks to my beta ****_Lolaangelbunn _****and to ****_AlxM_**** for her constant support!**

* * *

**_Drabble 15: Flowers_**

* * *

_Summary: Percival always brought flowers to his little sister. _

* * *

Percival was always kind with everyone, but mostly with children.

They reminded him of his family, his brothers and especially his sister. He always had a soft spot for the little girl.

He used to bring her flowers, and every time she would hug her brother, smiling.

The day Cenred raided his village, he was out to pick flowers for her. He arrived at home, finding his family on the ground.

He cried silent tears while burying them, and he put the flowers in his sister's hands.

At the end, Dindrane had her flowers.

He could almost see her smile.

* * *

**This is one of my favorite. I don't know why... I guess it's because I love Percival :D**

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	16. Chapter 16: Befriending Servants

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited my collection!**

**This is my collection of drabbles! Each one of them will be exactly 100 words long, not counting the title.**

**Do you have any requests? Prompts?**

**Thanks to my beta ****_Lolaangelbunn _****and to ****_AlxM_**** for her constant support!**

* * *

**_Drabble 16: Befriending Servants_**

* * *

_Summary: Uther knows that Arthur is friends with his servant, and he understands. _

* * *

Uther knew that his son was befriending servants.

And as much as he didn't like it, he understood the prince.

When he was young, his manservant was his best friend.

The young man was brave and kindhearted.

He died saving him, with a dagger in the back.

He hoped his son wouldn't befriend servants, because while knights had swords and armor, servants were defenseless.

Uther observed his son with his manservant, laughing.

He smiled, thinking of his past.

And felt proud knowing that he had given his son such a loyal friend.

Even if that boy had a mental affliction.

* * *

** I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	17. Chapter 17: Running

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited my collection!**

**This is my collection of drabbles! Each one of them will be exactly 100 words long, not counting the title.**

**I'm accepting requests, as long as I find them inspiring. I'll write every kind of story, except from the ones containing slash.**

**Warning: these drabbles won't follow any logical order. Unless you think that a random order is a logical one.**

**Thanks to my beta ****_Lolaangelbunn _****and to ****_AlxM_**** for her constant support!**

* * *

**_Drabble 17: Running_**

* * *

_Summary: Arthur and Merlin will fight until the end. _

* * *

Arthur and Merlin were running, chased by a bunch of bandits.

They usually wouldn't escape, but Merlin had been stabbed in the side and Arthur had broken his sword arm.

Arthur had tried to fight with his other arm, but he couldn't win against so many men, all the while trying to protect his servant.

The warlock had tried to keep the bandits away with magic, but he was quickly losing focus due to blood loss.

They stopped suddenly, realizing they were surrounded.

Arthur picked his sword and Merlin his crossbow.

They would fight until the end, together as always.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	18. Chapter 18: Second Meeting

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited my collection!**

**This is my collection of drabbles! Each one of them will be exactly 100 words long, not counting the title.**

**I'm accepting requests, as long as I find them inspiring. I'll write every kind of story, except from the ones containing slash.**

**Warning: these drabbles won't follow any logical order. Unless you think that a random order is a logical one.**

**Thanks to my beta ****_Lolaangelbunn _****and to ****_AlxM_**** for her constant support!**

* * *

**_Drabble 18: Second Meeting_**

* * *

_Summary: The second time Arthur and Merlin met was during one of the prince's first patrols. _

* * *

The second time Arthur met Merlin was during one of his first patrols.

He was lost and close to panicking, not knowing where he was.

After a lot of running, he had found himself in front of a skinny boy.

Merlin told the prince to follow him.

"Do you know who I am?"

The boy frowned, shaking his head.

"I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot."

The other seemed unimpressed, shrugging.

"You sound like a prat."

Merlin turned away.

"Hey! You can't talk to me like that!"

The warlock turned again to face him.

"Right... You sound like a prat, my lord."

* * *

**This is the sequel to Drabble 13: "First Meeting". In this Arthur was around 13 years-old and Merlin was 10, so it's set six years after their first meeting. **

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	19. Chapter 19: Scream

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited my collection!**

**This is my collection of drabbles! Each one of them will be exactly 100 words long, not counting the title.**

**I'm accepting requests, as long as I find them inspiring. I'll write every kind of story, except from the ones containing slash.**

**Warning: these drabbles won't follow any logical order. Unless you think that a random order is a logical one.**

**Thanks to my beta ****_Lolaangelbunn _****and to ****_AlxM_**** for her constant support!**

* * *

**_Drabble 19: Scream_**

* * *

_Summary: Merlin finds a way to free Gwen from Morgana's spell, but he didn't expect her to have a weapon. (Set after 5x08)_

* * *

Merlin felt a burning pain in the left side of his chest, just below his heart.

The queen, Guinevere, had just stabbed her best friend.

And he, gritting his teeth against the pain, ended the spell, just when the woman removed the weapon.

A light.

The smirk quickly faded from her face, replaced by confusion.

Gwen saw the bloodied dagger in her hands and, disgusted, dropped it.

She saw her best friend swaying with a hand on his chest, a pained expression and pleading eyes.

She saw him falling, she saw her hands covered in his blood.

And she screamed.

* * *

**This might turn into longer story... One day. **

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	20. Chapter 20: Second Chance

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited my collection!**

**This is my collection of drabbles! Each one of them will be exactly 100 words long, not counting the title.**

**I'm accepting requests, as long as I find them inspiring. I'll write every kind of story, except from the ones containing slash.**

**Warning: these drabbles won't follow any logical order. Unless you think that a random order is a logical one.**

**Thanks to my beta ****_Lolaangelbunn _****and to ****_AlxM_**** for her constant support!**

* * *

**_Drabble 20: Second Chance_**

* * *

_Summary: Merlin had received a second chance. (AU to 5x13)_

* * *

While Arthur was dying in his arms, Merlin had prayed for a second chance.

He had prayed to the gods and to Kilgharrah, but nothing seemed to work.

He sent Arthur's boat away, towards the Isle of the Blessed, feeling like he had failed.

He turned away as the boat disappeared and he closed his eyes, his mind being suddenly enveloped by darkness.

He opened his eyes to find himself in his room, Gaius hovering over him.

"Merlin?"

He got up, testing his magic. It didn't work.

But now, he knew what to do.

He had received a second chance.

* * *

**20th drabble! Yay!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	21. Chapter 21: Cold and Still

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited my collection!**

**I'm accepting requests, as long as I find them inspiring. I'll write every kind of story, except from the ones containing slash.**

**Thanks to my beta ****_Lolaangelbunn _****and to ****_AlxM_**** for her constant support!**

* * *

**_Drabble 21: Cold and Still_**

* * *

_Summary: Merlin wasn't supposed to be cold and still._

* * *

Merlin was cold.

Arthur held him in his arms, bloodied and still.

The most striking particular was the coldness of the warlock's skin.

Merlin wasn't supposed to be cold and still.

Merlin was never supposed to be cold.

He was supposed to be warm.

He was supposed to be smiling and joking and calling him 'prat'.

Merlin wasn't supposed to be there, in his king's arms, bleeding heavily on the ground.

But he was.

And all Arthur could do was hold him in his arms, under that unforgiving and pouring rain.

Merlin wasn't supposed to be gone.

But he was.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	22. Chapter 22: Pride

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited my collection!**

**I'm accepting requests, as long as I find them inspiring. I'll write every kind of story, except from the ones containing slash.**

**Thanks to my beta ****_Lolaangelbunn _****and to ****_AlxM_**** for her constant support!**

* * *

**_Drabble 22: Pride_**

* * *

_Summary: Elyan was proud of his sister. _

* * *

When Guinevere became queen, no one was prouder of her than Elyan.

He used to tease her, telling her that she would never be a princess because she behaved like a boy.

She loved fighting with swords and, when she played with her brother, she didn't like to be the damsel in distress.

She always played the knight, so Elyan had to be the evil knight.

He always let her win, wanting to see her smile.

But he knew that she was smart and had a heart of gold.

She was perfect to marry a king.

"Long live the Queen!"

* * *

**I wanted to write something in Elyan's memory. And this is dedicated to my brother :D**

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	23. Chapter 23: Switching Places

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited my collection!**

**I'm accepting requests, as long as I find them inspiring. I'll write every kind of story, except from the ones containing slash.**

**Thanks to my beta ****_Lolaangelbunn _****and to ****_AlxM_**** for her constant support!**

* * *

**_Drabble 23: Switching Places_**

* * *

_Summary: Merlin takes Arthur's place. (AU to 5x13)_

* * *

Mordred smirked as he felt the cursed sword slid between the king's ribs.

Arthur fell on his knees and the Druid let his guard down.

The blonde surprised him with a grin as he stood up and stabbed his enemy with his sword.

Mordred looked at him to find not the king's blue eyes, but the blazing golden ones of Emrys staring at him in satisfaction.

The sword in his gut twisted and his world went black.

Little did he know that the real king had just arrived to find his best friend dying from a wound meant for him.

* * *

**I'm writing a longer fic about this :D**

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	24. Chapter 24: The Crow

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited my collection!**

* * *

**_Drabble 24: The Crow_**

* * *

_Summary: (Inspired by the movie The Crow) Arthur will avenge Merlin and Gwen. _

* * *

People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead.

But when something so bad happens that the soul can't rest, then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right.

* * *

A crow landed softly on the pile of stones and croaked once, before flying away.

A hand broke through the ground, destroying the unnamed grave.

Blond hair, albeit dirty, shone under the moonlight.

Albion's king smirked, walking towards Camelot.

He had a wife and a brother to avenge, and a sister to kill.

* * *

**In this one, everyone is... Well... Dead. **

**Inspired by my favorite movie, "The Crow". **

**Dedicated to Brandon Lee, who interpreted Eric Draven and died during the filming, and to his would-be-wife, Eliza Hutton. **

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	25. Chapter 25: Another Way, Part 1

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited my collection!**

* * *

**_Drabble 25: Another Way, Part 1_**

* * *

_Summary: Merlin wants to know why Morgana is betraying them. (AU to 2x12)_

* * *

The sleeping spell had hit everyone in Camelot, save from Morgana.

Merlin knew why the woman he loved wasn't affected.

The warlock knew what he had to do.

But he didn't have to like it, did he?

And in the throne room, alone with her, he just couldn't bring himself to harm the beautiful and kindhearted young lady.

He held back tears, her betrayal causing his heart to ache, and took in a shaking breath.

"Morgana."

The witch raised her head, her gaze holding curiosity.

"Why did you betray us?"

Morgana frowned, and shook her head, green eyes widening.

"What?"

* * *

**So, here it is, my first arc. It will have 13 parts. **

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	26. Chapter 26: Another Way, Part 2

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited my collection!**

* * *

**_Drabble 26: Another Way, Part 2_**

* * *

_Summary: Merlin makes his choice. (AU to 2x12)_

* * *

Merlin hesitated just for a second, before making his choice.

He explained to her of the spell, of her being the vessel, that if they wanted the others to survive she had to die.

She was shocked and was about to drink the poison of her own will, when Merlin stopped her.

"It doesn't have to be like this."

The lady shook her head, crying and shivering.

"There is no other way."

He hugged her and began to stroke her hair gently.

"I don't want to be on my own anymore."

He looked at her and his eyes glowed gold.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	27. Chapter 27: Another Way, Part 3

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited my collection!**

* * *

**_Drabble 27: Another Way, Part 3_**

* * *

_Summary: Merlin reveals his secret to Morgana. (AU to 2x12)_

* * *

"_Forbearnan_."

The warlock's soft voice rang trough the whole room.

Morgana was gaping at him, her expression showing her shock.

"You have magic!"

Her voice had wavered slightly, and her eyes had begun to shed tears again.

He nodded and took her hand, leading her to the physician's chambers.

He began rummaging clumsily through the potions.

He picked the one he wanted and turned to face his friend.

"Do you trust me, Morgana?"

The witch seemed taken aback, but composed herself quickly.

"With my life."

Merlin smiled.

"Are you ready to trick Morgause?"

The lady nodded and his grin widened.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	28. Chapter 28: Another Way, Part 4

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited my collection!**

* * *

**_Drabble 28: Another Way, Part 4_**

* * *

_Summary: Merlin and Morgana trick Morgause. (AU to 2x12)_

* * *

Merlin gave to Morgana the bottle, explaining that it was a very strong sleeping draught that Gaius used for those who needed a painful surgery.

Once she drank it, she would show signs of being poisoned, but she would wake up on her own.

She nodded and took his hand, squeezing it.

They ran into the throne room and the witch drank from the little bottle, falling soon after into Merlin's arms.

She was pale, her breath was slow and ragged, her pulse was weak.

The doors slammed open.

There, staring at the woman laying in Merlin's arms, stood Morgause.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	29. Chapter 29: Another Way, Part 5

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited my collection!**

* * *

**_Drabble 29: Another Way, Part 5_**

* * *

_Summary: Merlin's plan works. (AU to 2x12)_

* * *

The blond high priestess gathered Morgana into her arms, shocked.

"You poisoned her!"

Merlin gulped, trying to keep his eyes open.

"You gave me no choice."

Morgause glared daggers at him.

"Stop the knights and remove the sleeping spell, or she'll die."

The woman didn't answer at first, but then she nodded and her eyes glowed gold.

Crashes of falling bodies could be heard, and Merlin suddenly felt the strength returning to him.

Morgana began stirring, and opened her eyes, under the unbelieving stare of her sister.

The lady got up and stood beside Merlin, facing Morgause.

"This ends now."

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	30. Chapter 30: Another Way, Part 6

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited my collection!**

* * *

**_Drabble 30: Another Way, Part 6_**

* * *

_Summary: Morgana faces Morgause . (AU to 2x12)_

* * *

"I thought this was what you wanted!"

Morgana shook her head.

"I want magic to be free, and if Uther has to die for it, so be it. But I'd never let you harm my friends."

The women glared at each other.

"You're betraying your own sister, choosing to help those who'd kill you if they knew of your gifts."

Morgause paused, smirking.

"You'll pay for this, Morgana."

The king's ward faced her calmly.

"I'm not scared."

The blonde witch laughed.

"Oh, but it's not you who should fear me."

And she whirled around, shooting a fireball at Merlin's chest.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	31. Chapter 31: Another Way, Part 7

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited my collection!**

* * *

**_Drabble 31: Another Way, Part 7_**

* * *

_Summary: Morgause finds out that Merlin has magic. (AU to 2x12)_

* * *

Merlin held his hand up, stopping the flame the witch had shot.

Morgause gasped, her expression surprised and slightly fearful.

"You have magic!"

Merlin stepped forward, shielding Morgana with his body.

"I was born with it."

The blonde witch was raging, her eyes holding fury beyond imagining.

Morgana gripped Merlin's hand and held it tightly, trembling in fear.

"You're the reason why Morgana chose to betray me. Who would have thought that a lowly servant could be a sorcerer?"

She let out a humorless laugh, stepping towards them.

"Stay away."

Morgause continued to walk, hiding a dagger behind her back.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	32. Chapter 32: Another Way, Part 8

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited my collection!**

* * *

**_Drabble 32: Another Way, Part 8_**

* * *

_Summary: Morgause gets her revenge on Merlin. (AU to 2x12)_

* * *

Merlin raised his hand to cast a spell.

Morgause smirked, but her expression soon became falsely hurt.

"Morgana, you'd allow him to hurt me? I'm your sister, the only family you have left."

The lady gripped Merlin's hand and he turned to face her, his eyes questioning.

She shook her head, a silent plea for him to leave her sister unharmed.

He opened his mouth to speak, but the only sound that came out was a strange gurgling noise.

Merlin's eyes widened as he lowered his gaze.

Morgana gasped, seeing a beautifully ornate dagger deeply embedded in the warlock's chest.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	33. Chapter 33: Another Way, Part 9

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited my collection!**

* * *

**_Drabble 33: Another Way, Part 9_**

* * *

_Summary: Morgause stabs Merlin and Morgana holds him in her arms. (AU to 2x12)_

* * *

Their eyes locked, conveying thousands of emotions in a simple glance, and Merlin fell on his knees, while Morgana, screaming, just managed to stop his fall.

Blood was speedily pouring out of the wound, soaking through the warlock's shirt.

The king's ward was desperately trying to stop the bleeding, tears streaming down her face.

Unfocused eyes found her face, and a weak hand touched her cheek.

Morgana looked at Merlin, who was trying to talk.

"You alright...?"

She nodded, stroking his sweating brow.

He smiled as his eyes slipped closed.

She gasped, and shook him.

"No, Merlin, open your eyes!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	34. Chapter 34: Another Way, Part 10

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited my collection!**

* * *

**_Drabble 34: Another Way, Part 10_**

* * *

_Summary: Morgana won't let Merlin die. (AU to 2x12)_

* * *

Morgana continued to shake him, but he was unresponsive.

Crying her heart out, she placed her hands on his cheeks, praying for those bright eyes to open.

"Please, Merlin..."

A cruel laugh interrupted the heartbreaking scene.

"Ah, what an interesting twist! The king's ward falling in love with a serving boy!"

Morgana's head whipped up, her nostrils flaring in rage.

"Don't you dare, Morgause. Merlin is a better person than what you could ever wish to be."

She stood up, her eyes blazing gold.

"Heal him, and I will spare your life."

Morgause gasped, feeling her sister's power.

"_Heal him_."

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	35. Chapter 35: Another Way, Part 11

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited my collection!**

* * *

**_Drabble 35: Another Way, Part 11_**

* * *

_Summary: Morgause saves Merlin for Morgana's sake. (AU to 2x12)_

* * *

Morgause trembled in fear, her sister's power surprising even her.

"Heal him."

The blonde nodded, admitting her defeat.

She kneeled beside Merlin and murmured a long and complex spell. The gaping wound in the warlock's chest closed slowly.

Morgause stood up.

"He's lost a lot of blood. The wound is closed, but you'll have to keep an eye on him."

Morgana nodded and smiled, stroking Merlin's cheek. She raised her head and nodded at the priestess, grateful.

"Thank you, sister."

Morgause's eyes softened. She just wanted Morgana to be happy. And in Camelot, she was.

Smiling, the blond witch vanished.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	36. Chapter 36: Another Way, Part 12

**_Drabble 36: Another Way, Part 12_**

* * *

_Summary: Morgana won't betray Merlin's trust again. (AU to 2x12)_

* * *

Morgana was on the ground, Merlin laying in her lap, staring at the place where her sister had been just moments before.

She sighed, knowing that she had made the right choice, even if the separation from Morgause still hurt.

But her attention was quickly diverted to the warlock in her arms, who was beginning to stir. She stroked his cheek, a tear making its way down her face, followed by many others.

That day, the man she loved had almost died for her stupid mistakes.

She sobbed and tightened her grip on him.

"I'll never betray your trust. _Never_."

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	37. Chapter 37: Another Way, Part 13

**_Drabble 37: Another Way, Part 13_**

* * *

_Summary: Merlin and Morgana had found another way. (AU to 2x12)_

* * *

Merlin blinked his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings.

The first thing he noticed was Morgana's beautiful tear-stained face swimming above him.

She smiled widely at him.

"My lady?"

He didn't know what he expected her to do, but he certainly wasn't prepared to feel her soft lips crashing against his.

He froze for a moment, but then he returned the kiss tenderly.

He was still laying on his back, his head in the lady's lap, his chest covered in blood.

He didn't think about Morgause or Arthur.

Only their love existed.

He was glad they had found another way.

* * *

**This is the last part. I hope you liked it, my silent readers (at least I hope someone is reading... I don't remember when I received the last review)**

**Love,**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	38. Chapter 38: Inconsolable

**_Drabble 38: Inconsolable_**

* * *

_Summary: After Merlin died, Arthur was inconsolable. _

* * *

After Merlin died, Arthur was inconsolable.

He hadn't cried once, though. He couldn't, for he was the king, and kings don't cry. His hurt and pain were all bottled up into his heart, his lips had taken to be permanently pressed into a thin line.

After his son's birth, he'd begun to smile again.

But the first time he actually laughed was when he saw the cook's newborn son's golden eyes.

After many years, when the boy grew up, he appointed him as Amhar's servant.

And he could see his old friend in a young warlock's cheeky grin.

_That idiot. _

* * *

**I took the idea for the ending of my one-shot "I Will Be Right Here, Waiting For You" from this one. I hope you liked it!**

**I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time, bit I was busy with other stories. **

**Love,**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


End file.
